Ilamin Cronwier
"Ilamin Cronwier here." ― Ilamin, after walking towards the group on a bar counter-top, breaking every plate and glass in the process Ilamin Cronwier is an Aasimar Bard and a former PC. He is the first out of three bards played by Jessie. Description Appearance Ilamin is a tall, slim young man. Oddly beautiful, his skin is a light lavender with darker purple freckles decorating his body and strange gold markings are etched into his skin like tattoos. His hair is white in colour, long and lavishly well kept. His eyes lacked a pupil, proceeding to be white fully. He wears a white-ish silk shirt, tight leather pants and thigh high boots. His cloak is long and a casual mess of flamboyant colours. He wears little jewelry and a pendant of Tyr around his neck. Personality Ilamin is a loud, extroverted character with an overall positive outlook on life. The party has noted him to be a sweet, kindhearted young man. He often tried to lighten the mood when the party bickered amoungst each other. He was also noted to be rather generous and selfless as he often over paid, gone out of his way to secure items he knew would make others happy or offer his own belongings in place of bettering the lives of others. Biography Background Born in the small village of Decan, Ilamin was born to an odd couple. A human blacksmith and a Deva woman whom served under the God Tyr. How a mere mortal was able to win over a being such as she would be a tale better told by Ilamin himself! His mother, a winged Deva named Vastya was known as a fearsome Paladin of Justice. She was the guardian protector of a small town just a few ways from the Temple of Tyr. His father, a regular law-abiding citizen, blacksmith by trade. Together their union was short lived but sweet, romantic in every sense of the word. But Vastya was bound by her duty to her Lord and left to serve under him. Ilamin was just a boy when she left, but she would still come back during the week of the Harvest, a holiday dedicated to Tyr. Ilamin had always stood out from the crowd, practically raised by a single father his whole life. As an Aasimar, he was both loved and feared by the town, his pupil-less eyes and strange angelic tattoos always brought tension or nervousness. Many saw him as a blessed being delivered by their Patron God, others an unholy being. Some even dared to assume him to be a demon in disguise, sent to corrupt and shake the faith of all whom basked in his light. This made Ilamin weary of the world, proceeding life with extreme caution. He had love and support from his parents, but there was always something more yearning in his soul. He wanted to fall in love more than anything, often idolizing his father for winning the heart of a divine being such as his mother. He spent many days at the theater, proclaiming his talents to the town and later the large city of Alalor. It was a bustling city full of life and laughter where a simple merchant could become a king or a farmer a worshiped hero. One night, Ilamin caught the eyes of the wealthy and powerful young Lord Gideon of the esteemed Castillio Estate. He cherished his angel with riches and praise. But Ilamin was not interested in such a superficial relationship. He wanted romance and that was something Gideon was not interested in. Ilamin rejected the young lord’s advances, causing the arrogant man to take things into his own hands. He placed a pair of cursed bracelets on Ilamins wrists, charming him to fall deeply in love with the first person he saw. He was smitten and naive, truly believing he had won the heart of an honest man, but after moving into his home, Ilamin found himself no more than an exotic slave the Lord could show off at parties and events. It was the actions of a young servant who saved him, removing the chains and breaking the curse. Now was his chance to make his great escape. Setting the Lord's castle a blaze, the bard fled off into the night, the Lord's men still searching for him. Reclaim of Illiad Manor (Quest) lorem... Rescue Giselle (Quest) Lorem... Bury the Dead (Quest) Lorem... Relationships Gregory Cronwier A Human Blacksmith with Orange, scruffy hair. He’s built like an ox, standing around 6ft tall. He’s a giant sweetheart, basically raised Ilamin by himself. He is strong in every way and puts his family first. Gregory is a romantic at heart and managed to romance his way into Vastya’s heart. He builds mostly weapons and armor, but is known for wood working as well. He wanted Ila to go out into the world and discover himself in ways their village did not allow. Vastya A Deva, 7 feet tall and a loyal Paladin to the God of Justice Tyr. With two sets of wings, a divine halo and a third eye, she is able to uphold divine justice for her Lord, but her love for her family will always rival her sense of duty. She is more serious and strict, but there is love and intelligence in her actions. Only able to see her family once a week per year, Vastya keeps them close to her heart wherever she goes carrying hand crafted armor made by her husband and a necklace worn underneath that Ila had carved (poorly) for her. It is said that her third eye can see the truth and that it holds the rays of the sun within. Gideon Castillio A young and powerful Lord. He is a Half Elf, a fighter and a general asshole. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he feels entitled to certain things and has a preference for rare or exotic things. His personal servants and guards are all of extraordinary beauty or exotic features. Ilamin was the first Aasimar he had ever seen and he still wants him for his collection. Deidre Orlanna A gnome with eyes as blue as the sea, she was a servant working at the Castillio estate. She helped break the curse using magic her employers didn’t know she had. She escaped during the fire, helping Ilamin start it. To this day, Ilamin hasn’t seen her nor thanked her for all her help. Character Information Personal Quests lorem... Abilities A trained performer, Ilamin is a bard following the College of Glamour, able to weave music and magic to delight and captivate others. However, being born of divine lineage, Ilamin is also able to harness said powers for himself. Racial Abilities: * Darkvision * Celestial Resistance * Healing Hands * Light Bearer Protector Subrace Abilities: * Ability Score Increase: Wisdom score increases by 1. * Radiant Soul Bardic Abilities: * Bardic Inspiration * Jack of All Trades * Song of Rest * Expertise * Mantle of Inspiration * Enthralling Performance Notable Items * Pendant with Tyr's symbol Quotations * "lorem..." Trivia * Ilamin's name comes from the word Illuminate ** this was also chosen because Ilamin glows purple when he is happy ** ironically Ilamin and Cronwier are both recommended names * His pendant is his primary source when communicating with his mother * Ilamin is the spitting image of his mother, both adorn matching gold tattoos, purple skin, white hair and pupilless eyes. He however does not bare a second set of wings, have a third eye, or possess any power the third eye gives. Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids